


Say It Again

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Community: wand_in_a_knot, Cross-Generation Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Present Tense, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, past Sirius Black/James Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows he shouldn't feel this way about his godfather, that he shouldn't look at his lips and wonder what they taste like, shouldn't look at his hands and wonder what they'd feel like sliding over his skin. He can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "say it again" for the 2016 [wand_in_a_knot](http://wand-in-a-knot.livejournal.com/7075.html) 24-hour HP porn challenge on LJ.
> 
> Thank you so much lovely shiftylinguini for the most inspiring prompt. I dithered for awhile on what pairing to write for this one, but eventually my brain settled on Harry/Sirius and stuck there. Thank you so much to melodic and amorette for looking this over super quickly and assuring me that it was okay to end this where I did. <3

It starts over the summer.

Well, if Harry is being honest with himself, it probably started years ago when Sirius first tentatively asked Harry to move in with him as they crept through the secret passage back to Hogwarts. Warmth spread through Harry like wildfire, and the heat has never really left, only morphed and coalesced into something different. More.

Getting to spend most of the summer with Sirius and the others at Grimmauld Place is a dream come true, despite Harry's anger at being kept in the dark. He knows that Sirius doesn't want to keep secrets from him, and that's the important thing.

Harry doesn't want to keep secrets from Sirius either, so he doesn't bother hiding the admiration in his gaze. He knows he shouldn't feel this way about his godfather, that he shouldn't look at his lips and wonder what they taste like, shouldn't look at his hands and wonder what they'd feel like sliding over his skin. Harry can't help it. He likes the way Sirius looks, likes the way being around Sirius makes him feel, like he's the most important person in the room, like they're friends and conspirators. More and more Harry finds himself slipping away from Ron and Hermione and seeking out Sirius's company. He doesn't think they mind, he knows he's been irritable and moody, but Sirius doesn't seem to care. Sirius likes him just the way he is.

Maybe because Sirius has been feeling just as frustrated and angry, cooped up inside a musty memory of a house, unable to act, to _do_. Harry can tell that Sirius is a man of action, just like him. 

Sirius is always quick to confide in Harry, to lament his situation, to regale Harry with tales of his glory days with Moony, Prongs, and Wormtail, though he can't bring himself to mention Wormtail without a scowl and a curse. He talks about Harry's dad constantly, a fact that Harry loves and hates with equal measure. Harry's never felt so close to his dead father, and he soaks up every last drop of information like the parched earth after a long, dry summer. He hates that there's something small and dark inside of him though, something that hates the way Sirius's fingers linger over James's face when he brings out old photographs, something that resents the wistfulness in Sirius's tone when he talks about him. 

It's stupid to be jealous of Sirius's grief, to be upset that Sirius misses his best mate. It doesn't mean that Sirius cares for Harry any less. Besides, everybody knows James was crazy about Harry's mum. Harry's sure he's exaggerating the way Sirius's mouth seems to caress the single syllable of James's name. He's probably only imagining the assessing gleam Sirius's eye whenever he looks at Harry and talks about James, as if searching for something in Harry's face.

None of that matters, because Harry is the one that's here with Sirius, not his dad. Harry's the one that is able to pull a smile and a laugh from Sirius when nobody else can, Harry's the one who Sirius exchanges secret glances with whenever Molly starts lecturing him. Sometimes Harry thinks they're kindred spirits, two frustrated men needing to go out and do something, only wanting to live their lives. Sirius treats Harry like a man, like an equal. He lights up whenever Harry searches him out, tending to Buckbeak in the ruined Master Bedroom or drinking alone at night in the study. 

That's where he is now, the dying flickers of flame in the fireplace glinting off of the amber liquid in his glass. He smiles that smile he reserves just for Harry, something conspiratorial and maybe the tiniest bit wicked. 

"Want some?" Sirius asks, holding out the bottle towards Harry in invitation.

He's never had Firewhisky before, but the way Sirius so casually offers it to him makes him feel cool, like a real adult. Harry wonders how many times Sirius and his dad shared a bottle of alcohol together just like this. He grabs the bottle with feigned confidence and wraps his lips around the opening, noting the way Sirius's eyes seem to zero in on the motion with a kind of guilty pleasure. The alcohol burns as it slides down his throat, making his stomach clench and his eyes water. It's all he can do not to sputter and choke, but he manages to keep a mostly straight face. Sirius looks at him with a mixture of amusement and pride, and Harry's heart zooms.

Harry has the sudden uncontrollable urge to touch Sirius, to feel his solid frame beneath his hands. He steps up to where Sirius is leaning against the mantle and reaches out, wrapping his arms around Sirius and burying his face into the hollow of his throat. Surely this is okay, isn't it? Harry hadn't been hugged much in his life, he's not quite sure what the boundaries are, but after a moment, Sirius's arms wrap tightly around him. 

Sirius is warm and smells like whisky and leather, a heady combination that makes Harry nuzzle closer, his nose pressing right up against Sirius's skin. Sirius lets out a little grumbling moan and tenses as if he means to pull away, but Harry holds on tight. Harry feels the moment when Sirius surrenders, when he gives up whatever he was fighting in his head and relaxes into Harry's embrace. His cheek rubs softly against the top of Harry's head, and his palms began to rub up and down Harry's back.

It's soothing, the gentle slide of Sirius's burning hands over the thin cotton of Harry's shirt. It's soothing and comforting and innocent. Until it's not. 

Harry's not sure when it changes, when the fingers tracing over his spine begin to feel possessive and full of intent. Sirius's fingers slip under Harry's threadbare shirt, the pads of his fingertips rough and calloused, making Harry shiver and whimper as they drag over the narrow planes of Harry's back. The fingers dip lower and lower, skimming the top of Harry's pyjama bottoms, teasing at the waistband with dark and delicious promise.

Harry's front is plastered all along Sirius's, his hard cock pressing eagerly against Sirius's thigh as those clever fingers begin to tug gently at Harry's bottoms. He lets out a tiny mewl of a moan, his hips twitching forward, trying to get some friction. Harry can feel the thickness of Sirius's cock straining at the course material of his jeans, jutting large into Harry's stomach.

"Oh, Harry," Sirius says softly. "You're so sweet. So much like—" He cuts off and Harry's too lost in the moment to pay it much mind.

"I—" Harry's mind has gone fuzzy. Arousal tears through him, setting fire to everything in its wake. He presses his cock against Sirius's thigh again, panting as the pleasure intensifies.

Sirius manoeuvres them around so that Sirius can collapse back onto the sofa, bringing Harry down on top of him. Harry settles on Sirius's lap, his face flushed and heated. He's sitting right on top of Sirius's thick cock, the rigid line of it nesting up against his arse, right between his sensitive cheeks. Harry can't help but grind down against it, watching for the moment when Sirius's eyes go hooded and dark. Sirius's hands move up to grip Harry's hips, helping ease him into a grinding rhythm that makes Harry see stars.

Harry can't help it then. He leans down and presses his lips to Sirius's, softly, gently. It doesn't take long for Sirius to take control, to turn the kiss messy, hot, and demanding. Harry's lips catch on the day-old stubble on Sirius's jaw as Sirius works Harry's mouth open with his tongue. It's different than Harry thought kissing would be. He's not sure if he likes it, but he likes Sirius, and he likes the way Sirius starts pulling Harry down more eagerly against him.

"Sirius," Harry moans when Sirius moves to mouth along the curve of Harry's jaw. Sirius shudders, fingers digging bruises into Harry's skin.

"Say it again," Sirius growls.

"What?"

"My name," Sirius pants, desperation colouring his voice. "Say it again."

" _Sirius_ ," Harry moans, orgasm crashing over him in mind-melting waves of bliss. "Sirius, Sirius, oh, _fuck_ Sirius."

Sirius's entire body trembles as his thrusts turn frantic. Harry presses down to meet him, happy that he can give this to Sirius, wanting so desperately to please him. He feels so safe and special with Sirius, like he finally has a place he really belongs. A place that's just for him, where he's wanted and desired.

Sirius lets out a loud, sobbing sound and buries his face in Harry's neck, his mouth pressing against Harry's skin as he comes.

Harry's blood flares hot with love and satisfaction, before running icy cold as he catches the final ecstatic moan that Sirius doesn't quite manage to muffle. 

" _James_."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
